1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor, more particularly, to a monitor having an improved pivot structure of a monitor body relative to a base member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a monitor comprises a monitor body to display a picture, and a base member placed on a surface such as a table to support the monitor body.
Recently, a display apparatus having reduced thickness relative to a display area such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has been manufactured and is now being widely used.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional monitor comprises: a base member 201 placed on a surface such as a table, a monitor body 202 installed with an LCD to display a picture, and a connecting member 210 to link the base member 201 and the monitor body 202.
A bottom portion of the connecting member 210 is rotatably supported by a pair of supporting brackets 204 and 206 combined to the base member 201, while a top portion of the connecting member 210 is combined to the monitor body 202.
Accordingly, the monitor body 202 of the conventional monitor has adjustable height due to rotation of the connecting member 210, which allows the monitor body 202 to move up and down relative to the base member 201 as indicated by arrow “A” in FIG. 1.
However, although the monitor body 202 of the conventional monitor has adjustable height, a bottom portion of the monitor body 202 may make contact with the base member 201 or the surface on which the base member 201 is placed on when the monitor body 202 is pushed downward.
In addition, the conventional monitor is inconvenient to use because the conventional monitor is not provided with a tilting function to enable the monitor body 202 to rotate about a transverse axis of the monitor body 202 relative to the connecting member 210, and is not provided with a pivoting function to enable the monitor body 202 to pivot about an axis along a front-to-rear direction of the monitor body 202 relative to the connecting member 210. Further, the conventional monitor presents a problem when packaging for delivery, thus, increasing transportation expenses because the monitor body 202 can not be folded parallel to a surface of the base member 201.